The present invention relates to water filtration devices used in filtering impurities from water, and more particularly, to filtration devices which are placed over the opening of a container into which water is poured.
The taste and flavor of drinks and foods made from water is greatly effected by the quality of the water used to make them. Tap water in most municipalities is typically treated with chlorine and other chemicals to disinfect the water supply. However, the chlorine reacts adversely with the water, leaving a distinct "chlorine" taste and odor. The other chemicals in tap water also adversely effect the overall quality of the drinks and foods which are made with such water.
Water filtration devices have been designed to counteract the chemicals in tap water and typically include a layer of carbon granules or other suitable filtering media retained within a filter housing. When filling jugs, cups or other containers with tap water, conventional water filtration devices have been constructed to be held over the opening of the container or to fit permanently within the container itself. Those filtration devices which fit in or are placed above the opening of a container have fixed shapes and dimensions for use only with containers of a particular type and size. Additionally, the use of conventional filtration devices positioned directly across the opening of a container is hampered due to the differences in the size, shape and position of the pouring spout and handle between different containers. In other words, the irregular shapes of container openings makes if difficult for one filtration unit to be constructed for use with a variety of containers having pouring spouts and handles with different sizes, shapes and locations.